Consequences
by hermionestargazer
Summary: Hermione decides to help the Slytherins integrate into the Wizarding world, post war, starting with Hogwarts. Will Snape, who is now pursuing the same goal, accept her help? Will the Slytherins? And will Ron thwart them both?
1. Chapter 1

This story is purely a lot of fun. I am NOT JK Rowling. Hahaha. Not at all. But I am pleased to work with her lovely characters and see what I can get them to do!

This is for blueartemis07. I hope you enjoy this little story. Many blessings, friend. :D

2. Hermione returns for her NEWTs, but not as a full student, she is doing an accelerated program along with a cast of regulars. To the surprise of Snape, who is mentoring this group, she befriends the Slytherins, breaking with Ron in the process. Added points if Molly decides to match-make for the two. (Good Molly, in this one, please, even if Ron is an ass).

Consequences

Chapter 1

It had been more than a year since Hermione had seen Hogwarts. Since any of them had. The repairs to the castle and the healing of the survivors had taken so much time. Of course there had been the celebrations. The Ministry had capitalized on the victory in typical overblown fashion. And witches and wizards had held their own private celebrations as well. Lovers were reunited without fear of one or the other dying. Parents were free of the concern for their children. It had all taken time to sort out, sift through, settle into…

Hermione, for her part, had gone to the burrow with Ron directly after the dust settled. There was grieving to be done, and as Ron and Hermione had finally declared for each other, albeit in the near heat of the battle, she felt her place was with him as he and his family dealt with the death of Fred. Privately she thought it absolutely amazing that only one of the Weasleys had died in the battle. There were so many of them it seemed incomprehensible. She had privately been very afraid Ron would be taken. Just the shear odds had weighed against her analytical brain and pressed on her tender heart. So she felt great relief that they had both made it and could have a life together after all.

Harry and Ginny had come gratefully together as well. He had needed recovery time after the battle, as they all had, but had insisted on being with her throughout all the proceedings from the family's private observances to the ministry's more public ones. Hermione had been proud of his obvious caring attitude toward the whole Weasley family.

There had been a lot to get through personally as well. Not the least of which had been the recovering of her parents. Hermione had waited a couple of months after the war to go back to get them. She had felt they were safer that way. There had been some backlash from those who had somehow managed to escape justice at first. Pathetic attempts of Lord Voldemort's followers to retaliate and regain some sort of ground. Muggles had suffered for the loss, too. And she did not want to risk having her parents caught up in it all. But when the time finally came, it was easy for her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny to find them and for her to set things right with her reverse Obliviate. There had of course been a little memory loss, but upon taking Mr and Mrs Granger to St. Mungos, the mediwitch in the spell damage department had assured them that this was not permanent.

And then it had been time to think about the future. Hermione knew she would one day marry Ron, but what to do about a career in the meantime? All veterans of the war had been offered the opportunity to continue at Hogwarts once the war-scarred castle was made inhabitable. And she saw that as the best way to go. There was to be an abbreviated N.E. class for those only lacking their 7th year education. Supposedly it would only be a six month intensive. Students feeling they needed more time, or younger students were given the option of picking up where they left off. She, Ron, and Harry chose the intensive N.E. class. Poor Ginny, at the insistence of her parents, had to begin out in her sixth year. This was devastating to her because she felt even this little separation from Harry keenly. But it would be a long time before they could begin their future together in earnest. Harry had not decided what he wanted to do after school. He didn't feel he wanted to be an Auror anymore. He felt he had had enough of fighting and such things. But he didn't know how else to proceed with his life and future. He had enough of his parent's money to take his time deciding, but he wanted to know he could support Ginny when the time came.

So, in the September following the year of recovery, those seventh years who chose to continue their education boarded the Hogwarts Express for one final return trip to the venerable old castle. Hermione was anxious to see how many of her former schoolmates would be there. She kept her eyes peeled and soon saw the likes of Luna Lovegood, looking as starry-eyed as usual, and Seamus Finnegan, who seemed a bit less lighthearted, and somehow 'darker', too. Dean Thomas was there, which surprised Hermione greatly. He had lost both his parents in the battle, and his haunted expression and quiet demeanour bespoke his continued grief. Then there was Neville. He had grown several inches in stature, both physically and in magical power since his death blow to Nagini, the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes. He exuded a confidence Hermione had never thought to see in him. She felt the shift in his consciousness and the KNOWING he had within himself that there was no challenge he could not overcome. And the other young witches seemed to have noticed this, too, if the number of them hanging on his every word and vying for the seats next to him were any indication.

Presently, Hermione sat with Ron, his warm, large hand enveloping hers. Harry and Ginny were across from them similarly ensconced. It was silent in their compartment, each one thinking his or her own thoughts, the golden sunlight warming their faces as it streamed from the window.

Then Hermione turned her head and caught a glimpse of someone passing by their compartment windows. And she felt a jolt of shock…

Draco Malfoy? What was he doing on the train? Somehow it had not occurred to Hermione that any of the Slytherins would return to Hogwarts. She had heard stories of Slytherin families having their houses burned and possessions taken, irregardless of any stance they had been known to take in the war, light or dark. There had been accounts of frozen assets, 'just until a full investigation of your loyalties can be assessed.' There had been fights between non-Slytherin children and Slytherin children in the streets. The Ministry had even fired several Slytherin employees with 'questionable' backgrounds. Mr Weasley had given the family and, of course, Hermione and Harry the truth behind all these aberrations. It was a thinly veiled purging, a vindictive reprisal. And it was totally unfair in many cases.

Hearing the stories had often made Hermione feel a little sick. She had never been a great friend of any Slytherin, but she did not wish any innocent person harm. So she had been more than slightly disturbed by Ron's reaction to the horror stories. He had seemed to relish in them, whether the intended victims seemed guilty of war crimes or not. Hermione had taken him to task on more than one occasion, but he had only replied, 'Look, Hermione… we can't really be sure that any of them are truly innocent! They are Slytherins for a reason, you know!' That had just plain made her angry. She had flounced up to the room she and Ginny shared and not come down for hours on several occasions…

And here was Draco Malfoy, in the flesh, on the train, headed to Hogwarts. His family HAD been openly on the wrong side. It had come out that he and his parents had done terrible, heinous deeds. But Harry had told Hermione that he felt Draco's heart was not in it at the last. He thought Draco seemed more scared than avid for his master's cause. Even Lucious seemed terrified. Hermione did not know what to make of it all, but she felt a pang of regret that Draco had been seemingly forced to deal with any of it. And now she wondered what would happen to him and any other Slytherins that were returning to Hogwarts.

Staring out the window of the compartment, she felt something rise up inside her. It felt a little like her indignation for the house-elves all those years ago. She smiled a small smile at that thought. She knew Slytherins were not servants, but it seemed they needed a little shielding and protection just the same. Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Ron looked at her and smiled, and she returned his smile with a distracted twitching of her lips.

_iI cannot sit back if I see the Slytherins being mistreated./I _She thought determinedly. i_But I wonder whether they would accept my help … me, the best friend of Harry Potter./i_

Her eye fell on the spot that Draco had so briefly held outside the door. 'Well, I have to try,' she murmured. 'I can't just stand by if I see unfair treatment.'

'What was that, Hermione?' Ron asked, turning to her again.

She smiled at him to cover herself. 'Nothing, Ron,' she said laughingly. 'Just trying to remember if I brought all I needed. Mental checklist.' She tapped her head lightly.

Ron looked amused. 'Trust you to have any sort of check list.' He laughed again, as Hermione grinned up at him.

Her first order of business after settling in at the school would be to find out who the sponsoring teacher for Slytherin House was and make an appointment to talk to him or her about the plight of the Slytherin students. Her decision was made. She would do all she could.

The return feast had had the surreal quality of being a true celebration with undertones of wariness and melancholy. Pleasure and pain. Hope and regret. Hermione let her eye fall on the Slytherin table more than once. The students there seemed more sober than the rest as a general rule. Pansy Parkinson was there, seated next to Draco, who looked wan and gaunt, his eyes darting to and fro, as if he was constantly on guard. Marcus Flint was flanking his other side and Goyle was next to Marcus. And she sensed the rest of the table was leaning toward their fallen Slytherin Prince. They seemed to be in self-protection mode. And even though Draco was not viewed kindly by the rest of the Wizarding World, they were still clinging to him for protection.

At one point, she stared just a little too long at Malfoy and he caught her at it. He sneered at her predictably, but it held only half the bravado it used to hold. She looked away quickly, her heart pounding. Oh, yes… this was not going to be easy.

Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, began tapping her fork against her goblet, and Hermione turned her attention, along with the rest of the school, to her. 'Good evening, students, she said in her reedy, Scottish brogue. 'I am honoured to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. It is a testament to the strength of the wizarding community that the doors of our beloved school have opened once again. Even with the great destruction of the last battle to free us all from the evil grip of Lord Voldemort, we have barely missed a step in continuing the education of the next generation of leaders in our world. It is with great satisfaction that I introduce you to our instructors for this year…'

Hermione had not even thought about the teachers. Some of them had been lost during the last battle and now she felt anticipation as she let her eyes wander down the teacher's table as Headmistress McGonagall set off on a litany of names and positions… So many new faces … and then her eye fell on an empty chair…

'And we have a new position at Hogwarts this year, designed to help us all integrate and develop post-war unity.' Just then the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and a great black figure swept in in a flurry of soot black robes. There was a collective gasp throughout the vast room, for striding purposefully down the center aisle was Severus Snape … a literal dead man walking … his eyes sweeping the room as if in challenge to anyone who would speak. The room fell silent, except for the clicking of his boots on the flagstone. Even Professor McGonagall watched in silence as Snape seated himself in the empty chair Hermione had just been contemplating.

All eyes shifted in unison from Snape to McGonagall as the Headmistress recovered herself and continued to speak. "Severus Snape will be heading up the Accelerated N.E. program this year, as well as filling the position of house integration and student relations. We welcome him and pledge our full support as he works to bring us all together as we face the coming challenges of creating a world where all are accepted and supported!' Professor McGonagall's stern eye seemed to catch the gaze of every student in the room, almost daring one of them to utter one word of dissent. Predictably, though there were many shocked faces, the applause came just the same. Snape only stared implacably into the crowd, as the Headmistress moved smoothly on to beginning of the year announcements.

Hermione felt as if she had been sucker punched. She sat staring at the impressive figure of Severus Snape for several seconds. She had heard rumours about his somehow having survived Nagini's attack, but she, Ron, and Harry had seen it all happen. Harry had collected Snape's dying memories. (Memories which would later keep Snape out of Azkaban for killing Dumbledore.) That damn snake had struck again and again! Her venom was known to be deadly enough, but all the wounds she had given Snape in her attack were enough to make him bleed out even if her venom had been harmless.

_iHow?/i _She thought over and over again, as she exchanged shocked glances with Harry and Ron. And what on earth was Snape doing back at Hogwarts?

Then she let her eyes wander over to the Slytherin table and she noticed that no one there seemed surprised. In fact, a few faces looked almost triumphant … gloating … She wondered what that could mean. But she did not say anything to Harry and Ron. She still planned to speak to the one who was in charge of easing the Slytherin's way. She had just had had no idea it would be Snape with whom she would be dealing… Maybe it was not such a good idea for her to get involved…

'No,' she murmured to herself, shaking her head a little. 'I WILL do this. I want to help.' She squared her shoulders and set her jaw as she forced her eyes up to look at Snape once again. Coincidentally, Snape's eyes fell to hers just in that moment. His face did not change, except for the tilt of one eyebrow … the classic Snape intimidating stare. Almost against her will, Hermione felt her own eyes fall to her lap. She did not see Snape chuckle derisively before turning his attention back to Professor McGonagall.

After the Headmistress dismissed the school for the night, Hermione stood abruptly and without looking at Ron or Harry marched from the room. She was determined to write an outline covering all her questions and concerns about the Slytherins. She wanted to be ready when it was time to speak to Snape. Hopefully, she would get her chance sometime tomorrow.

'Hey!' Ron and Harry were gaining on her, and it was Ron who was trying to get her attention. She did not hear him, and did not stop. She made it to the girl's dormitory and without even looking back went straight to her room and her desk. She pulled out at least two feet of parchment and began writing furiously. It would be a very late hour before she would blow out her candle and stumble to bed.

The next morning, Hermione awoke face down on her four-poster. Her head ached and her mouth felt like cotton. In her fervor she had even forgotten to brush her teeth for the night.

_iBut I got it done!/i _She exulted, and jumped up to get her outline from her desk. She then rushed through her toilette, pulling a comb through her tangled bushy mane and brushing her neglected teeth. She changed her uniform and put on a fresh robe in haste. The other girls in the room were already gone. Hermione was late for breakfast.

Her mind racing through her schedule, she decided she would attempt to see Snape in the afternoon. She just needed to find out where to find him. At facing Snape again, after so long and so much unpleasant history with him, Hermione felt her stomach tighten.

'Hermione!' Ron was beckoning her from his seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. His face was smiling but puzzled. Hermione rushed over to her beloved and her best friend.

'Hello!' she said with a smile for Harry and a quick kiss for Ron. She sat down and poured herself a cup of tea and attempted a bite of dry toast.

'Where did you run off to last night, Hermione?' Harry asked his eyes steadily observing her nervous attempt at eating. She smiled at him around a tiny bite of toast.

'I have kind of decided to do something…' Her words trailed off and she put her toast down, her eyes pleading. 'Ron … Harry,' she said, her voice a little shaky. 'I have decided that I want to help the Slytherins, and, I guess Snape, with the integration and unification process.' Harry's eyes widened and Ron openly gaped at Hermione. So she spoke a bit faster. 'I know I have enough to do and things were really bad during the war. I know a lot of the Slytherins WERE on Lord Voldemort's side, but I just think they were brainwashed, by their parents, by their upbringing, a lot of them. I think some of them, if not all, were downright scared. I just think everyone needs to give them a chance when the threat of the Dark Lord is gone to decide where they really stand. And let's face it, we Gryffindors have not been much help in the past. I mean, we never really gave them a chance, did we? I really think it's time for us, especially you two and me, to try to make a change in how we relate with Slytherin house. I think it's safe to say that sometimes Slytherins have felt they HAD to be on the defensive, because no one was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. I think that has to change. And it has to start with us…' Her words which had become so fervent, now began to trail off.

Ron's face was nigh on purple. His eyes were narrowed. 'Oh, my… Ron…' she began, but Ron was standing up now and looked ready to bolt.

'Give them a chance?' he shot out through clenched teeth. 'Did they give Fred a chance, Hermione?' He pounded the table for emphasis, 'No!'

'Now, Ron,' Harry began. 'Augustus Rookwood killed Fred. No one here…'

'No, but it was a Slytherin. If it hadn't been Rookwood, it could have just as easily been one of our classmates. Could even have been someone sitting over at the Slyterin table right now!' Angry tears filled his eyes. 'And even if it wasn't Fred they killed, they could have killed a whole lot of other people. People we love. Friends, family… Bloody hell, Hermione! What are you thinking? You want to make things easier for the Slytherins? God! What are they, your replacement for house-elves … for S.P.E.W? And who owned the house-elves and treated them so badly? Who killed Dobby, Hermione?' Ron's breathing was coming fast and sharp. He was not yelling, but his voice was raised and several people from all the tables were now frankly watching the scene.

'Ron…' Harry began, his voice lowered. 'People are staring.' Ron glanced around him, but then fixed his gaze on Hermione again.

'I am not getting on your bandwagon, Hermione. Not this time! I don't trust the Slytherins! Not any of them! If you do this, you do it without me!' He continued to stare at her pointedly. It was apparent he required some sort of response.

Hermione's face was set. 'Fine, Ron,' she said evenly. 'You are free to do what you wish.'

Ron's face clouded even more. He had clearly been expecting a different answer. She cast a look over at Harry, who looked decidedly UN-decided.

'I'm sorry, Ron, this is something I feel I must do.' And she turned, leaving her meager breakfast on the table, and headed for the doors. As she went her eye fell on the teacher's table and specifically on Snape. He was watching her with a great deal of interest. And she had the feeling he had been watching her confrontation with Ron. His eyes held something unnamable in them. But she did not stop to analyse, but only continued out of the hall. She knew she would be seeing him later.

She knew she must avoid Ron at all costs and possibly Harry as well, at least until she had spoken to Snape. 'This day is just full of challenges!' she murmured under her breath.

She headed straight for the library, her haven, her refuge. It had been so many times in the past when Harry and/or Ron were mad at her. She loved its cool and musty confines. Its silence. She loved to barricade herself behind a stack of books at a table far in the back. She NEEDED this now. She wanted to go over her outline for the talk with Snape, and as she still had a good 45 minutes before her first class…

She slipped through the libraries imposing double doors almost soundlessly. Madam Pince didn't even look up at her, but Hermione knew the librarian was fully aware of her presence. Madam Pince was omniscient, Hermione was sure of it. She didn't even have to use her sharp eyes to catch rule breakers in HER library. She just KNEW! But Hermione had never run afoul of her, and she sensed a certain grudging respect from the bird-like, always on guard, witch.

Without further ado, Hermione headed quickly to the back of the library. She intended to catch her breath, study her outline, and get her head fully in the game. But just as she reached her favourite scarred up old table pushed nearly to the stone wall she heard what distinctly sounded like scuffling and heated whispering behind one of the 10 foot shelves simply loaded with musty, leather-bound tomes. She smiled a little … likely a couple of students making out none too quietly. But then…

'Shut up, Slytherin scum!' Hermione heard that very clearly. It was a Scottish accent, heavy and distinct. And unless the two supposed lovers were into some pretty kinky things…

'Yeah!' Another voice angrily spat in a raspy whisper. 'You get what you deserve!' Then Hermione heard a muffled 'smack!' and she was out of her seat as if jet-propelled and around the shelf in 3.5 seconds, her wand out and eyes blazing. Without even thinking she cast a Silencing charm around the perimeter of the scene.

'What is going on?' she rasped fiercely. And her eyes fell on 3 bigger boys in various positions of restraining a slightly smaller and thinner boy—all in the shadows. One of the tormentors had his wand raised and a gleam of something hateful in his eyes. The other boys were leering at the scene they were helping to create … until they saw Hermione.

'I repeat,' Hermione said clearly, drawing herself up to her full 5'4". 'What. Is. Going. On?' The boy in the hands of his tormentors gave her a wide-eyed stare, his mouth open a little with surprise. The other boys only tightened their grip on their prey, as they scuffled with him to pull him out of the shadows so Hermione could see them all better.

'Hello, Hermione,' said Seamus Finnegan, his eyes resting upon her evenly. 'Just teaching this Slytherin that it doesn't pay to come out on the wrong side of things, if you know what I'm saying!' The other two boys, Dean Thomas and a Ravenclaw that Hermione did not recognize, laughed quietly but no less raucously at the joke. The Slytherin boy was like a rag doll in their hands, as they shook him hard and shoved him up against the shelf.

'Stop this at once!' Hermione whispered/shrieked. 'Let him go. Now!'

Seamus looked puzzled. 'Hermione, don't you know who this is?' Hermione shook her head a little and pursed her lips. She raised her wand a fraction of an inch higher.

'Doesn't matter, Seamus,' she said firmly. 'I said let him go!'

Seamus looked over at Dean and the other boy, shrugged his shoulders and the three roughly shook the boy again before literally throwing him to the ground. The boy hit the flagstone with a 'thud', barely catching himself with his hands and hitting his knees, hard. He blinked up at his captors and then stared up at Hermione, who didn't take her eyes or her wand off the others.

'Go,' was all she said, and the boy was gathering his things, which were strewn all over the floor, and running off without looking back. Only then did Hermione lower her wand.

'Never let me see you acting so brutish again, Seamus!' she said through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowing. 'You either, Dean! What were you both thinking? I ought to turn you in for this! And I don't know who you are, she said gesturing wildly at the Ravenclaw boy, but I won't hesitate to find out and turn you in, too!' The boy only flipped his tie at her with a belligerently amused look, gathered his books off a nearby table and sauntered away.

'Hermione,' Seamus said derisively. 'I know you think you have to save the downtrodden, but you have to know that that boy is the oldest son of Augustus Rookwood. We know for a fact that he is every bit as bad as his father, and you know how bad HE was! He KILLED Fred Weasley! Bastard is dead now, thank Merlin, but he left behind his seed, and Dean, Martin, and I mean to deal with him!' Seamus looked determined and Dean nodded vigorously in agreement.

'Deal with him?' Hermione huffed. 'We won the damn war, Seamus. Now we are trying to REBUILD the Wizarding World. Perhaps the Rookwood boy is unsaveable, but we don't know that yet. If you run around roughing all the Slytherins up because of what their parents did, they will all go as bad as they can. Good god, Seamus! It's basic psychology!' Seamus rolled his eyes and Dean snickered. 'I'm telling you that if we don't make some effort to give the Slytherins a place, we will only perpetuate the age old cycle of oppressed and hated Slytherins looking for a way to strike back at the rest of their world … and especially at us Gryffindors, who have in my opinion been their biggest oppressors!'

Seamus looked dumbfounded. 'You are seriously going to blame the evil that has come out of Slytherin on Gryffindors?' he said incredulously. 'Cut the bleeding heart crap, Hermione. Slytherins are not oppressed house-elves. They are born dark wizards, most of them, and the only way to keep them from hurting people is to keep them down. Them,' he said, pointing at her and eyeing her harshly, 'you can't save!'

Hermione was shaking with rage. 'I'm warning you, Seamus … Dean. If I catch you doing something like this again, I'll turn you in and see to it you're stopped. I mean it!' She gripped her wand more tightly, preparing to have to deflect a curse, Seamus looked so angry.

'Fine!' he said in thick, dangerous tones. 'Then I guess we'll just have to make sure you DON'T see us!' And without further conversation, Seamus and Dean turned on their heals and stomped off. Much to Hermione's great relief.

She wobbled back over to her chair at the table and slid into it heavily. What the hell was wrong with Seamus and Dean? And for that matter, what was wrong with Ron? She had not foreseen having to fight her own house in defense of the Slytherins. But here she was. Two confrontations in the space of 20 minutes. It made her wonder how ugly this might really get before all was said and done.

The rest of the day, Hermione did her best to avoid any more confrontations. She stayed away from Harry and Ron by hiding in the library. She positively would NOT look at Seamus or Dean, though she did notice Ron doing quite a bit of talking with them in the corridors. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was sure they were filling Ron in on the earlier spat in the library. She sat with Ginny and Parvati Patil at lunchtime, studiously avoiding Ron's heated gaze much of the time. Harry did not approach her or attempt to speak to her, but the few times she hazarded a look at him, he seemed aggrieved. Good. He was wrestling with his conscience, she thought. Let him. Hopefully he would come to the right conclusion.

Then, in the afternoon, Hermione found her stomach in knots again. She had asked Professor Czarnecki, the new Charms teacher, where Snape's new offices could be found and when his next free period would be, and she had been informed that he was in his old quarters in the dungeons but would likely be in the staff room right about then.

She walked the path to the staff quarters as though she was going to the gallows. She knew the likely response she would be getting from Snape to her plans. But she had to try. She had to offer. The events of today had confirmed her in her course of action.

When she got to the staff room, she stood outside the door for a full 30 seconds, wringing her hands in the front of her robes. She tried to calm herself. The last time she had seen this man, he had been supposedly dying from Nagini's savage attack and Lord Voldemort's heinous 'betrayal'. She had done nothing to help him because she had thought that nothing could be done. She had not had time to wonder how he was saved, but she was wondering it now… Maybe Snape would volunteer that information.

Hahahahaha! She laughed internally. 'Yeah, right!' she whispered. But the thought had put a smile on her face and eased some of her tension. She knocked on the door with a firm hand.

'Enter', said a reedy voice in a distinct Scotish accent. Hermione felt her stomach plummet to her toes. It hadn't occurred to her that there would be other teachers in the staff room. She really did NOT want to have this conversation with Snape in front of anyone else, let alone the Headmistress. The humiliation factor had just upped to level 10…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Opening the door, Hermione stepped in tentatively, and immediately caught Headmistress McGonagall's eye. 'Miss Granger,' she said with a small smile. 'How are you?'

Hermione nodded deferentially. "Good morning, Headmistress. I'm fine, thanks.'

The venerable woman smiled more broadly. 'Good. Is there something you wanted? Tea?' She pointed to a small tea trolley in one corner of the room.

'No, thank you. I actually came to speak to Professor Snape.' Only at this speech did Hermione allow herself a look around the room. Her gaze fell almost instantly to Snape who was sitting in an arm chair turned backwards in front of the fire. His face was unreadable. His return gaze steady. He did not speak.

'Well, he's here as you can see. I was just leaving. Severus?' She addressed Snape, as she began hurriedly collecting her things and headed to the door. He didn't turn to acknowledge her. 'Miss Granger would like a word with you, if you've time. Good day to you both.' And she was gone.

Well, well,' he said, his voice dripping with obvious displeasure. 'Sit down, Miss Granger,' He indicated the chair opposite him. Hermione crossed the room on wobbly legs. She hoped the fact that she was wearing a robe hid her predicament. With an obviously overconfident look she took the seat offered and let her eyes briefly scan the room surreptitiously as she pulled her notes from her school bag.

It was a comfortable looking room. Worn furniture. Long wooden tables covered in what she could only assume were the teachers' notes and books. A small reference library in one corner. Large comfortable looking chairs throughout the room. The fire… It seemed a room Hermione could revel in… but there was business at hand.

'I assume you did not come here to only take in the atmosphere of the staff room, Miss Granger,' Snape said in a low growl. 'My time is valuable. Do not make the mistake of attempting to waste it.' Hermione coloured, and her eyes widened a very little.

'No, sir. I mean, yes, sir!' She pulled herself up in her chair and tried to recover her aplomb. She inadvertently crumpled up the parchment in her hands.

She looked up at Snape and saw only a cold regard. He would not make this easy. And again, she found her curiosity rising up to sabotage her. Why was he here? Why was he, for that matter, ALIVE?

'Miss Granger!' Snape snapped, his voice full of warning…

'Sorry, sir!' she shot out with a deprecating smile. And then she set to smoothing out her notes on her lap. 'I wanted to talk to you about the Slytherins…'

_iGreat. Really effective…/i_

Snape's eyes narrowed and he shifted a very little in his seat. 'Do you…' he said sarcastically. It was not a question, but a taunt.

'Yes, sir. It occurs to me that their integration back into the school after the war will be somewhat difficult…'

Snape chuckled derisively, interrupting her. '"Difficult?"' Snape shot out. 'You think the Slytherins … what was it you called it? Integration? Will be difficult?' His eyes flashed angrily. 'Do you not think you might be understating the issue a little, Miss Granger?' He was sneering at her. 'Go on your way, Miss Granger. I have no time for your bleeding heart antics. Shouldn't you be re-reading all the material before the start of the N.E.W.T.s class tomorrow? Run along…' He turned his eyes back to a book he had in his lap. He was dismissing her.

'What? No…' she blurted. Her face reddening. 'I think what I have to say is important.'

'Nonsense, Miss Granger,' Snape said, not looking up from his book. 'You are a typical Gryffindor crusader looking to do a good work on behalf of the downtrodden. You want to make yourself feel better about the Slytherins's plight, but there is no real feeling in it for you.' He calmly turned a page in his book, and continued to read.

'Professor Snape,' Hermione said firmly. She felt her temper rising. 'I have come here in good faith to offer my help. I don't think the Slytherins have ever been fairly treated in this school. And I admit I have fallen prey to the general attitude myself many times. I also see that if things don't change the Slytherins will not only continue to suffer but will be forced to continue to rebel against such treatment. ANOTHER Dark Lord will rise, Professor Snape. And you know it as well as I do.' Her eyes were flashing back at him now.

'I believe that it primarily begins here at Hogwarts where house rivalry is not an undercurrent but a fully accepted part of life. And I further recognize that Gryffindor and Slytherin combat has been a large part of this. I think Gryffindors are largely responsible for the general tenor of intolerance. And I want to do something to fix this. Now. Before it is too late! I assure you I am sincere in this. I really DO want to help.' She bit her lip a little lest she move from impassioned into begging in Snape's eyes.

Snape was watching her closely. His face implacable. His mouth a grim line. 'I see,' he said simply. 'And what is it you think you can do to help in this … crisis.' He imbued the word with such venom! But she knew she had caught his attention.

'I think it would be well if we found a way to bring the Slytherins and Gryffindors together. I think that if students see that, the whole atmosphere will change and there will be a more equal standing for all.'

'Ah, I see… a worthy plan,' Snape countered sarcastically. 'But how do you intend to inact such a plan? You are dealing with people here, Miss Granger, not ideas on paper. How, in fact, do you plan to bring the most idiopathic houses in the school together?' His expression was triumphant. But Hermione only smiled.

'Well, I do have some thoughts on that…'

'Undoubtedly.' Snape said caustically. Hermione ignored him and went on.

'I think it would be well if you treated the Gryffindors better,' she said matter-of-factly. 'More fairly.' She leveled her gaze at him and kept her face straight. For a second, Snape looked as if he might choke.

'What do you mean, you insolent girl!' he barked out. 'How dare you?'

'Oh, come now, Professor,' Hermione clucked gently. 'You know exactly what I mean.' Snape obviously did not like this turn of events at all. 'You have never played it fair with Gryffindor. I know that some of that was just the role you had to play. But I think you also had a grudge against us for your own personal reasons.' Snape's face grew rigid.

'I will not sit here and listen to you, of all people, tell me how to conduct myself in this school, Miss Granger!' he snapped out.

'Me?' Hermione felt a shock through her system.

'Yes, you! The brightest witch of her age. The Gryffindor Queen. Harry Potter's best friend! You were there when I was unmercifully attacked by Nagini at the Dark Lord's command, and you did nothing! Nothing at all! You did not even try to save me! You, who now sit here and revile my teaching methods as per your house, stepped over my dying body, and did not give me a second look! Now whose crimes are the worse?' he asked in a cold and lowered tone. 'Yours or mine?' His eyes were on her. And he watched with obvious satisfaction as Hermione's face went from red to white in seconds. She looked as if she might faint.

'Dear Merlin…' she groaned. She had not expected this.

Without further protest, Hermione, tears shining in her eyes, quickly shoved her notes into her bag and stood abruptly. Snape watched with blank face as she walked to the door, her shoulders shaking slightly with her effort not to cry in front of him.

'You're right,' she choked out past the lump in her throat. 'I'm sorry…'

She didn't look back again, but slipped out the door as quickly as possible and ran for the girl's bathroom, which was half a corridor away…

As soon as Hermione reached a stall in the bathroom, her raging emotions overcame her. Thankfully, the bathroom was empty except for her, as everyone else was in classes or the library. Her sobs were wrenched from her, as she hugged herself around the waste in an attempt to not fly apart all together. Her mind was spitting out shards of sentences…

i_My God, he's right … I did nothing … I didn't even stop … I might have saved him somehow … he has every right … to hate me … what do I do now … How can I ever look him in the eye again … what about the Slytherins … how will I ever get through to them without his help … Damn … Damn … Damn…/i_

The tears stopped suddenly and Hermione shook herself. 'Get a grip!' she commanded herself. With shaking hands she wiped at her face almost viciously. 'There is perhaps nothing I can do about my offense to Snape, but I can still at least attempt to help the Slytherins.' And with that, she grabbed her bag once again and stepped out of the stall. She did not stop to look in the mirror. She knew she looked like a wrung out rag.

She decided to go to the courtyard for some fresh air. She felt she needed to get away from the castle and she was still trying to avoid Ron and Harry She knew she would have to talk to them soon. She had to face them. She had to try to enlist their help. The plan had to go forward, no matter what. Then perhaps someday she could make things right with Snape.

_iI can't wait for the N.E. class to start. I need to have my mind occupied./i_

When Hermione stepped out into the courtyard, she looked better, but that belied the ache in her heart. Still, she smiled and headed out into the sun. She felt better just feeling its warmth on her face … until she noticed Ron and Harry seated on a stone bench not 10 feet before her. It was too late, they had already seen her. She waved half-heartedly. Ron looked like a storm cloud. He eyed Hermione angrily as he called out to her.

'Decided to acknowledge me then, did you?' he spat out. Hermione's face fell.

'Ron, I had my reasons for avoiding you until now.' she began softly. But Ron was having none of it.

'So I hear!' he said, glaring at her. 'Seamus and Dean told me all about your little confrontation with then!' He leaned over in his seat so that his face was not 6 inches from hers. 'What do you mean DEFENDING a Slytherin against two of your own house, and friends at that!'

'Ron…' Harry began. He had a hand on Ron's arm.

'No, Harry!' Ron growled without looking at him. 'She needs to hear this.'

Hermione felt her anger rising, however, and could not refrain. 'How could you?' she said through clenched teeth. 'I was right, Ron, you must know that! They were setting about to really hurt that boy! Someone had to stop them!'

'She's right, Ron. Come on…' Harry tried again. 'No matter what went on before we can't just be judge, jury, and executioners.' But Ron only ignored him.

'My problem is with you, Hermione. What have you been doing? What are you planning? I know you're up to something. You better not be thinking of trying to defend ALL Slytherins! I am telling you, they are not saveable. They don't DESERVE to be saved. Look at all they've done!'

'Ron, the Slytherins have never been given a fair chance! Their treachery was more than helped along by the fact that the Wizarding World has always hated them! There's been no reprieve for them. And Gryffindor house, right here at Hogwarts is the most guilty of this unfair and biased treatment! Open your eyes! You know I'm right!' But Ron was obdurate. His face grew red with rage.

'You keep forgetting that some of our friends and my brother are dead by Slytherin hands! Today, you defended the son of the man who killed my brother! And Lord Voldemort was a Slytherin!' His voice was half pleading, half demanding.

'Yes, he was!' Hermione agreed fervently. 'That is just my point. What would have happened had anyone … anyone … done something to try to befriend Voldmort. Maybe he would have still turned out to be an evil wizard, but maybe not! And what about all his followers? What of them? Could we have lessened the effect of this war? Or even prevented it? We don't know. But what I think we do know is that there were Slytherins who went bad in part because they were not given any kind of acceptance. There will always be rebellion where there is oppression, Ron. Look at our history! The history of the world itself. Please…' But Ron was not listening. He would NOT listen.

'All I know is what has happened. All I know is a lot of good, innocent people died at he hands of those bastards, and I for one will not stand by while you pamper and reward them for their treachery!' Ron was out of his seat and gathering his books.

'Ron!' Hermione pleaded.

'No, Hermione! You have a choice to make! Either you are for us … for me … or against us! You either drop this ridiculous and wrong-headed crusade, or we are over!'

'Ron!' Harry was out of his seat now, too. And every student in the courtyard had an eye on the scene now playing out. 'Think what you're saying!'

'I know what I'm saying, Harry! The blood of my brother and of all our heroic friends is speaking now.' He turned from Harry and stared daggers at Hermione. 'Well?'

Hermione's face was pale but determined. 'I am going on with my plan to help the Slytherins integrate, Ron, no matter what.' Her voice was barely over a whisper, but somehow it carried. The whole room gasped. Ron's face twisted in anger.

'Fine!' he shouted. 'You've made your bed, and now you'll have to lie in it!' He threw his bag over his shoulder and stomped from the room.

Hermione was shaking again. Harry came up behind her and taking her arm, tried to lead her to the bench he and Ron had been using. 'No, Harry. I can't stay here now,' she said almost matter-of-factly. He nodded.

'Ok, we'll go together.' He grabbed both their bags and taking her arm again, headed inside. Hermione was mute with sorrow. She didn't even care that so many of her classmates were openly staring at her. All she wanted was her room and bed. So much had happened and she needed time to wrap her mind around it all.

All the way to Gryffindor tower, Harry and Hermione said nothing. He continued to hold her arm and she let him lead her. Her mind was in turmoil, her heart was in shreds. When Harry had seen her to the bottom of the steps leading to the girl's dorm, he patted her hand gently.

'I'll see you soon, Hermione,' he said softly. 'I'm going to try to talk sense to Ron. You and I will talk later.' Hermione nodded and turned to the steps. Then she turned back.

'Harry, I have to know…' She wiped her eyes and then leveled Harry with her gaze. 'Do you think I am wrong-headed?' Harry stared at her, his face unreadable, for a full 15 seconds.

'No, Hermione, I don't,' he said firmly. 'I don't know how involved I'll get in your work, but I see why you're doing it, and I'll support you any way I can.'

Hermione let a sigh escape her. That made her feel a very little better. She nodded at Harry and gave him a very small smile. Then she turned to make her way up the stairs and to her bed to cry out all her frustration, pain, and anger. This would definitely be harder than she had counted on.

Hermione did not come down for supper that night. In fact, she cried for a good long while and had to fend off questions from her room mates for doing so. After she had had her storm she fell into a twilight sleep, haunted by nightmares of Professor Snape accusing her, Ron belittling her, and Harry eventually abandoning her. She woke up hungry and more tired than she had been before her supposed rest.

She found out next day that her and Ron's confrontation was being discussed at length all over the school. The witnesses had wasted no time in spreading the story to the far corners of the castle. People from Hufflefpuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor had all but accosted her at every stop she made, from the Great Hall to the library. All that had not witnessed the scene wanted to know if she and Ron had really broken up over her supposed decision to help the Slytherins re-emerge in society.

Because she wished to enlist as much help and cooperation as possible from her fellow students, she felt she had to answer their questions, at least to some degree. And at the end of the day, it seemed that she had inadvertently stumbled upon an advertising campaign that was drawing her fellows to her cause quite nicely. Several Hufflepuffs decided to join Hermione because they saw her point about the unfairness of it all. A few Ravenclaws saw the wisdom of befriending the Slytherins, because of the logic that the oppressed only rise to fight again another day. The Gryffindors were no less silent in voicing their opinions. Many of them came from the standpoint that Ron was being totally unreasonable in breaking things off with Hermione and felt they had to stand with one of their own who they saw being ill-used.

Harry had also been talking, not just to Ron, who remained stubbornly insistent as to his stand against Hermione, but to others as well. As a result, Ron had turned his back on Harry, too. And had, in fact, joined Seamus, Dean, and some other vengeful Gryffindors to form their own group for keeping the Slytherins down and 'in their place', as Ron called it. Hermione was more convinced than ever that Ron was wrong and headed down a bad road. She just had no idea how ugly it would all get before it was over.

The only house that remained largely silent was Slytherin. They sat mutely in their classes and at meals attempting to NOT draw attention to themselves. They knew their position, and it was precarious to say the least. Hermione did catch one or two of them staring at her sometimes. It seemed as though she could feel their questioning minds projecting out to her. She just smiled in answer to their inquisitive looks. She knew better than to go to one of them and push the issue. She knew she must wait until one of them came to her.

But she was utterly surprised at who the person was to be…

Hermione was studying before that day's N.E. class in the library a few days after her last confrontation with Ron when a note, charmed into a delicate bird, came fluttering to rest on the page of the book she was reading. She grabbed up the bird and looked surreptitiously around her, but there was no one to be seen. Feeling very curious, Hermione carefully unfolded the bird…

**bGranger,**

**I would like to talk to you about your new found work. Meet me in the Astronomy tower at 8 PM tonight. No need to reply.**

**DM/b**

DM? Hermione did not have to puzzle over that one. Draco Malfoy… Really? He wanted to talk to her about her 'work'? Hmmmm. Draco Malfoy was the last person she had ever thought would ask to talk to a 'Mudblood'!

'This should be interesting,' she murmured under her breath.

Then she read the note again. 'Arrogant little git!' she hissed. 'He is all but ORDERING me to meet with him! Some things never change.' She knew she would go. It would not do to be obstinate at the first sign of the Slytherin's interest in her idea. 'I'll be there, Malfoy. You better be respectful at the very least!' She crumpled the note in her hand and then reduced it ash with a well-placed Incendio.

When 8 PM arrived, Hermione was huddled on the Astronomy tower waiting for Draco Malfoy to show. She was cold and exhausted from not only the school day, but the strain of having to keep away from Ron. Harry had been like a quiet shadow by her side for days now. She felt his angst at losing his friend, but also his stalwart support of her. She did not tell him about the meeting Draco had 'requested'. Because he knew he would offer to come with her, and she had felt it better to go alone. She was sure Draco would not appreciate seeing Harry at all. And, much as she did not relish being anywhere alone with Malfoy, she believed the meeting would be more fruitful if she met him alone.

And, of course he was late… Leave it to Malfoy to make a show of having things on his own terms. Good god…

At 8:20, Hermione had cast a Warming charm over herself, so was more comfortable. But she felt her anger could have warmed her anyway. Where the hell was Malfoy? She was just about ready to give up altogether when she heard boots clicking on the flagstone behind her. She spun around to face him.

'Draco Malfoy, where have you been? I have been waiting for ages!' she spat out, her face red and eyes snapping.

Malfoy smiled nastily, and Hermione knew she had given him just the reaction he'd been looking for. 'Relax, Granger,' he drawled unconcernedly. 'It's only been fifteen minutes.'

'Twenty!' Hermione corrected automatically. 'And my time is valuable. I would appreciate…' But Draco only interrupted her tirade with a casual wave of his hand.

'Let's skip the histrionics, shall we, Granger? We both know why we're here.'

'Do we?' Hermione asked primly. She had to bite her tongue a bit to not continue her lecture.

'Of course,' he answered glibly. 'You have been creating quite a stir here at dear old Hogwarts. Word has it you are seeking to *gasp* HELP the Slytherins … what was it? Integrate?' He chuckled a little derisively. 'I am here to see what it is you actually wish to do for my noble house.'

'Malfoy,' Hermione began, but he interrupted her again.

'Let's cut to the chase, shall we?' His face was serious now. 'You and I both know that these are uncertain times. The war is over, yes, but the tension is at breaking point in our world. Slytherins are being persecuted, even those who committed no crimes. There is anger and rebellion brewing, even here in the school. From what I hear you are aware of what this could mean and are trying to stop it. Am I right?'

'Yes,' Hermione said breathlessly. This conversation was the most Malfoy had ever said to her. She felt his seriousness and was very hopeful that they might actually get somewhere. 'I know that Slytherins have been persecuted throughout the history of our world and this school. I can see, as any thinking person would, that this is more than half responsible for the tragic history, up to and including the war. Any group of people who is oppressed constantly is bound to find ways to rebel.' Her face was tense, her voice a little bit raised.

'Exactly,' Malfoy said emphatically. 'As I see it, getting the attitude changed here at Hogwarts would go a long way in changing the general attitude of Wizarding kind. But more immediately we have to put a stop to the little group running around the castle reeking havoc with any Slytherin they come across.' Malfoy's face darkened.

'What group, Malfoy?' Hermione felt shocked.

'What group?' Malfoy burst out. 'Why, only the group of MOSTLY Gryffindors that seems to think they have the right to dispense what they see as justice to the Slytherins. They are using magic and their fists. And a lot of my house are getting 'taught a lesson' every day, even the younger ones.' Malfoy paused to take in Hermione's shocked expression. 'I thought you knew about this! For god's sake, Granger! Your ginger headed lout of a boyfriend is spearheading it!'

Hermione felt her breath momentarily leave her. 'What?' she gasped.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. 'That's right, Ron Weasley, along with several others, have decided to turn vigilante on us. They cruise the castle and dispense their brand of justice. McGonnagal's been on it, and of course Snape. But no one has been able to prove anything. They wear masks and either keep silent or distort their voices. They leave no evidence, but everyone knows who they are.'

'My god, Malfoy… I can't believe this. Ron has gone off his rocker! I mean, I knew he and Seamus and Dean were prowling around, but I had no idea they were actually organized!' Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

'So it would seem,' Malfoy said dryly. 'The group is quite large. And I hear Potter has been to visit a few of the members he suspects. I thought surely you knew.'

'Well, I don't know why Harry hasn't said anything to me about all this, but Ron and I have broken up over my choice to help your house, so he has definitely said nothing to me … well, except for the occasional insult at top voice,' she said grimly.

'Yes, I heard about your break-up. How very … noble of you.' He was glib again, and Hermione felt her ire rising once more.

'For god's sake, Malfoy. I don't expect sympathy from you, but perhaps you could manage not be an ass to me for one minute!' Her eyes were snapping.

'Oh, yes…' Malfoy said derisively. 'And, after all, you ARE trying to help us, aren't you? We should show ourselves grateful!' He made an exaggerated bow to Hermione.

'Oh, shut it, Malfoy! I don't want or need your gratitude. I just think we would work better together if you could keep a civil tongue in your head!'

'Fine!' Malfoy snapped. 'As you wish! I will be civil and we will do this together. For my part, I'll see to it that the others in my house accept what you are trying to do. Maybe I'll even talk to Snape. I hear he is not too high on your crusade.' Hermione glared. 'Sorry … your work.' Hermione stood down.

'No, he doesn't believe that I'm really doing this to help. He is wary of my motives.'

'Well, I'm sure you can understand that…' Malfoy began.

'Better than you could ever know,' Hermione said softly, her eyes averted. Malfoy gave her a strange look but did not press.

'Um… well, what is your plan, then, Granger? I mean, you have to have some idea how you're going to pull off this grand experiment, eh?' His eyes held a spark of sarcasm, though he kept his tone light. Hermione was not fooled. She rolled her eyes.

'Good god, Malfoy. There is no great plan. Changing the general attitude towards the Slytherins is just about people treating them better. The Accelerated N.E. class begins tomorrow, right?' Malfoy nodded. 'The Slytherins and Gryffindors will be rubbing elbows heavily there. I believe we will be the greatest example. We are the oldest students, and most of us participated in the war. If the younger students see us all getting along … becoming friends … well, they will sooner or later follow suit.'

'Perhaps,' Malfoy drawled. 'But I don't think it will be as easy as you think, Granger. There is deep-seated hatred and prejudice on all sides. A lot of Slytherins still think no one but purebloods should be allowed to use magic. These are old family beliefs … generations of conditioning, we're talking … and on the other side the conditioning is that 'there was no bad wizard that did not come out of Slyterin.' These are pretty hard mindsets to fight…'

'Yes, they are,' Hermione admitted reluctantly. But don't you think peer pressure can work both ways?' Malfoy looked dubious. 'Come on, I know it will take time. We do have our work cut out for us, but we have to start somewhere. And just think of the new students coming in. They won't know a Hogwarts where the Slytherins are universally hated, or the Gryffindors and Slytherins are in constant conflict. That will take its positive toll, I'm sure.'

'Maybe,' Malfoy reluctantly agreed. But his eyes held a little more light in them.

'Remember, Malfoy, there are others working on changing things here now, too. I have quite a base of students already aware and agreeable to a change of attitude. The work is going on now, as we speak…'

'True. But what about your ex boyfriend and his group of persecutors for justice?' Malfoy put in. 'They are really banging up my people, Granger … and spreading lies and half truths and prejudice. They are, unfortunately a force to be reckoned with, I think. They're playing on the prevailing sentiment after the war … that Slytherins are entirely to blame. Every society has to have its scapegoats…' His voice trailed off, and he looked away.

'I know, Malfoy,' Hermione countered softly. 'But there is a way to assuage that, too. You might not like it, but I think it is important.' Malfoy didn't look at her. It was as if he already knew what she was going to say. 'If any of the Slytherins in this school DID do wrong things during the war, it would be good for them to own up to those things and show themselves sorry for their errors.' Malfoy winced and continued to look away. 'Not the easiest thing in the world to do, I know,' Hermione said quickly. 'But I really think that if the Slytherins are willing to eat a little humble pie, it might go a long way in showing that they have really changed and are willing to work toward a better world for all of us.' Hermione's eyes were riveted to Draco's face, watching every nuance as he processed the information. 'I am not asking you to grovel or scrape at the feet of anyone…'

'Certainly not!' Malfoy exploded. 'Never!'

'Of course not,' Hermione said in her most conciliatory tone. 'It is ok to just be matter-of-fact about it. Just owning up and making it clear that those days are now over. Right?' Malfoy's colour returned to normal slowly.

'Alright,' he said grudgingly. 'I see the value in that.'

'And you will have to lead out in that, Malfoy. The others still look up to you.' Hermione cringed at her own words. But she knew they were true.

'Yes, I suppose…' But Malfoy wore a small smile. 'Well, I suspect I had better get back and have a meeting with my housemates, eh? We want to get on this right away.' He turned in the direction of the stairs. Then he turned back. 'I think your plan has … merit …' he said in low tones. I assure you that me and my house will put in the effort. But do something about Weasley and his henchman, will you? I have a feeling I can keep the uproar against their thuggery down for a time, but it would be best if it was put to a stop all together … or I can't guarantee that my mates won't rise up out of sheer frustration and humiliation.' His face was all warning.

'I know,' Hermione sighed. 'I will do my best. I'll enlist Harry's help. Maybe they will listen to him.' Malfoy's eyes darkened. He bit his lip a little. She could tell he was biting back a sharp retort.

'Indeed.' It was all he said. And then he was off down the stairs.

Hermione turned to look at the stars and let out a deep cleansing breath. 'That went surprisingly well,' she murmured. 'Now to deal with Ron…'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It just made her heart ache when she thought of Ron and the circumstances of their break-up. With all that had happened recently, she had not even had time to properly grieve his loss. She supposed she was still hoping that one day he would understand and approve of what she was trying to do. She hoped, further, that he would get his head on straight and join her. But after hearing what Malfoy had to say about Ron's activities … Now she felt there was no hope at all. Ron was stubborn, but this was beyond the pale. How could Ron turn into a thug? How could he be running around deliberately hurting people? He wasn't even being discriminating, apparently. The message he was sending was 'all Slytherins are bad and deserve to be punished'. It was ridiculous!

And, she felt that he, by organising like this, was trying to deliberately undermine her own efforts at bringing everyone together. She could feel his vengefulness. She hoped she was just being oversensitive. But she didn't really think she was at all.

Hermione felt her tears begin to come. 'Oh, Ron. You are acting the fool, and I don't know what will make you change course.' Her tears flowed more freely now. 'Better to get it over,' she said in a quavering voice.

After a good cry, Hermione felt exhausted. Suddenly, her plan seemed almost inconsequential against her own pain. She did not fight her apathy, but only drug herself back to Gryffindor tower and to bed. She needed sleep. It was all she could think of to even come close to soothing her aching heart. Tomorrow would be another big day.

The next morning, Hermione awoke early with a headache and a revelation… 'Why didn't I think of this before?' she whispered to the silent room. Her roommates were asleep, still. It was still dark. But she reached to her nightstand for a parchment and quill. She pulled a large book into her lap as a makeshift writing desk and cast Lumos on the parchment. Wand in one hand, quill in the other, she began to write.

'Dear Mrs Weasley…'

She wrote furiously, detailing first her plan and then Ron's opposition. Then she dropped the bomb…

'Because of all this, Ron has broken things off with me and rumour has it that he and some other students of like mind with him are now terrorizing the Slytherins every chance they get. They are, in fact, organized. It is like systematic persecution.

I know Ron is really hurting over Fred's death. And I know he needs someone to blame. And, yes, the Slytherins played a large role in the terrible things that happened before and after the war. But if we don't change the prevailing attitude in our world concerning the Slytherins we will only reap more of the same. Of that I am certain…'

As soon as Hermione had written the last line, she rolled up her parchment, dressed hurriedly, and rushed off to the school owlery. She wanted to send this letter as soon as possible. She just KNEW Mrs Weasley would deal with Ron more effectively than anyone else at this point. In fact, she was counting on it.

Hermione went to breakfast feeling considerably lighter than she had in days. She managed a smile at Harry as she sat down and reached for the platter of scrambled eggs. She noted that Ron and some of his cohorts were sitting at the other end of the table. Judging from Ron's face, he had noticed her, too. She only smiled again. 'You are in for a big surprise, Ron Weasley,' she said loud enough for Harry to hear.

'What surprise is Ron in for, Hermione?' Harry's expression was quizzical. Half smile, half frown.

'I wrote to Mrs Weasley this morning about what we are trying to do and Ron's reaction,' she said lightly as she plucked a piece of toast up and begun buttering it.

'You what?' Harry expostulated. But he was smiling, too. 'Ron will be pissed!' he laughed. 'You've just upped the game, Hermione. You know that, don't you?'

Hermione's smile broadened. 'But, Harry, Ron will listen to his Mum. She won't have it any other way. You must know that.'

Suddenly, Harry was very serious. 'I don't know, Hermione. Ron has changed. I mean REALLY changed. I don't know if at this point he'll listen to anyone.' Harry took a sip of his tea and seemed to be ruminating. Hermione watched him for awhile and then remembered she had a bone to pick with Harry.

'And what's the big idea not telling me about Ron's little gang, Harry Potter?' she said in an angry whisper. 'Why would you keep something like that from me?'

Harry looked instantly guilty. 'Hermione,' he began. 'Truthfully, I thought I could talk to Ron and help him see reason. I thought I could spare you having to know what he has become, because I didn't think it would be too late to bring him back. But I was wrong.' Hermione sensed Harry was still hiding something from him.

'What is it, Harry?' she asked, placing her hand on his. 'Just tell me.'

Harry looked at her for a few seconds, searching her face. 'I think Ron is never coming back, Hermione,' he said finally. 'He is just so full of hatred. I know it comes from his grief at losing Fred … and the many others.' Harry's eyes clouded. 'But it's as if he is almost deranged now. He's bent on taking his pound of flesh. He can't be reasoned with anymore. I tried. I really tried. He just won't listen!' Harry looked heartbroken.

'Good god,' Hermione breathed. Suddenly, eating was out of the question. 'What does Ginny say?' Hermione searched Harry's face. Certainly Ginny saw things for what they were…

'Ginny and Ron had it out yesterday in the courtyard. It got really ugly. She is a stubborn girl.' Harry chuckled mirthlessly. 'She totally decried him. Told him she would have nothing to do with him if he didn't stop terrorizing people. He responded by turning his back on her and saying he didn't know what she was talking about.' Harry was shaking his head. 'I just don't know how this could be happening.'

Hermione sagged down into her seat. 'Merlin,' she whimpered. 'He really is far gone.'

'Yes,' Harry said simply.

Hermione looked at her hands. Then she straightened up abruptly. 'Well, that's it then,' she said forcefully.

Harry looked up at her. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean we can't worry about getting Ron back anymore. We have a mission and he has to become to us a mere obstacle that we must overcome.' Hermione was acting more confident than she felt.

Harry looked confused for a moment, but then his face cleared. 'You're right. What do we do?'

'Well, we go to the N.E. class. That's where all the older students will begin being examples of tolerance and forgiveness.' She paused. 'Harry, I spoke to Malfoy last night.'

Harry gaped at her. 'Why?' he asked, obviously flabbergasted.

Hermione filled him in on the conversation excitedly. And ended with… 'So you see why we have to do our best to stop Ron and his gang?' It was half statement, half question. 'We don't want the Slytherins to get too frustrated and try to retaliate. One way or another we have to stop Ron.'

Harry nodded. 'I'll work on that,' he said darkly. 'You focus on keeping peace in the ranks. You do what you're good at and I'll do what I can as per Ron.' Hermione felt uneasy about treating Ron as merely an issue to be resolved, but she knew there was no other way. 'Ok,' she said. 'We had better get to class.'

The N.E. class was in a formerly empty classroom on third floor. When Hermione and Harry entered, the room was already half full. And Snape was at his desk, shuffling through what Hermione could only presume were his notes. He did not look up at her at all … not that she expected him to after their last conversation. She just hoped he would not make the class unbearable for her. She tried not to let her heart sink at that thought.

Hermione scanned the room to see who was already there. She immediately saw the typical lay out of Slytherins keeping tightly to themselves, while the rest of the room was occupied by the other houses.

_iThat is the first thing to do_./i She thought determinedly. iI _can't believe I didn't think of it before._ _Time to step things up a bit./i_ And she walked straight over to the comparatively smaller group. Malfoy looked up at her, eyes wide. He had apparently not seen this aggressive move coming.

'Good morning, Malfoy,' Hermione said pleasantly. Malfoy looked momentarily non plussed. The other Slytherins around him were watching closely.

'Good morning, Granger,' he replied smoothly. Then he waited to see what she would do.

'Is this seat taken?' she asked, pointing to the desk near his. Malfoy didn't even flinch, to his credit.

'No, it's free,' he said simply. Hermione sat down and gestured for Harry to take the seat next to hers. Harry did so with a smileless nod to Malfoy. Malfoy's return nod was just as expressionless. Hermione smiled.

_iAnd we're off to the races_./i She thought.

The reaction in the room was palpable. The other students were openly gaping and whispering. Some … those who were with Hermione on her crusade … were smiling and moving a little closer to the tight knit group of Slytherins. Others were hanging back. Apparently wishing to stay on the fringes and observe.

When Hermione looked up at the teacher's desk, she found that Snape's eyes were hard upon her. He did not look angry, but he did not look convinced. She smiled at him and then bent to her bag to remove some of her books. This was just the beginning…

Just then, Ron and his group entered the room. Ron's eyes swept over the now full class of students. And they narrowed when he saw where Hermione and Harry were seated. Hermione stared right back at him and refused to back down. He sneered and swaggered to his usual place at the back of the room, henchmen in tow.

As soon as Snape stood to begin the class, Hermione was made aware once again that he had not changed his teaching methods at all. He was still abrupt and contentious. The group in the back of the room made everyone aware that they were not impressed. They whispered and shot spit wads at the backs of the Slytherin's heads. The Slytherins remained silent. They did not even turn around, but kept their angry eyes straight ahead. It was clear that Malfoy was wielding his control over them. But he kept shooting looks at Hermione. And she looked loads of apologies back to him. She wished she could tell him that Harry was going to try to handle it. Though she was not sure what good that would do.

Snape, on the other hand, DID end up handling it. Hermione could not understand why he was letting the group get away with such antics. And then halfway through the class he slammed his book down on the desk and boomed, 'Mr Weasley, you and your cohorts are now awarded 1 month of detention with me for your general disruption of this class. If you keep it up, I will not hesitate to expel you from the class and you will have to get along without your N.E.! Now, desist your disruptive ways this instant!'

Ron stood abruptly. Hermione gasped. Was Ron really so far gone he would confront a teacher? Would he really speak his mind to Snape? Snape did not back down, but took three steps toward the group and patted the wand in his robe pocket. His eyes were hard as coal. His jaw set.

'Try it, Mr Weasley. Just try it,' he said in low, menacing tones.

Ron eyed Snape for a few more seconds and then spat, 'It's not worth it!' He sat back down, obviously seething. Hermione's heart was racing as she breathed a sigh of relief. The Slytherins, to their credit, had not uttered one word amongst them. Malfoy looked tense, but satisfied. Harry was shaking his head in disbelief.

Snape continued the class. But Hermione noticed he was more alert than usual. His eyes kept scanning the back of the room for any trouble. Ron and his gang did nothing more that could be called disruptive, but their belligerent energy was definitely directed at the Slytherins the whole time.

After two hours of instruction and reading, it was time for a break. Snape dismissed them all for a bathroom trip or just to stretch. There would be another hour, then lunch, and one more hour after that. Hermione and Harry stood to pull some the knots out of their muscle and then Hermione headed to the door to find the bathroom. Waiting just outside the door was Ron, his eyes hard and cold. She felt he was blocking her way. And when she tried to push past him, he would not move. She looked up at him, half expectation, half anger.

'What do you want, Ron?' she asked exasperatedly. His eyes narrowed, but she did not back down.

'So I see you are sitting with the Slytherins now, Hermione,' he said, his voice low. 'What … is Malfoy your new boyfriend?' He was taunting her.

'No. He is not. And it wouldn't be any of your business if he was,' Hermione countered. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the ladies.' And she tried to push past him again. But he was unmovable.

'Oh, how the mighty have fallen,' he said, feigning dismay. 'You are pathetic, Hermione. Do you really think you can befriend the Slytherins. They are going along with you because they see that you and your cockamamie idea are their only salvation. That, and nothing more. You'll never truly win them. They're all bad to the bone. And they'll turn on you if it suits them. You're acting like a fool!' His voice was raised now.

'Leave me alone, Ron,' Hermione said evenly. 'I have no reason to explain myself to you.' And she pushed at him again in an attempt to get free. He only grabbed her arm and held her in place.

'I'm not done yet,' he growled. His eyes were flashing.

'Yes, you are, Mr Weasley,' came Snape's even but forbidding tones. 'Unhand Ms Granger at once.' Ron dropped her arm with a sneer.

'This is a private conversation … Professor!' Ron spat the word as though it tasted bad. 'You've no right to interfere.'

'I have every right to interfere when I see one student attempting to hold another student against her will. Now, I will say it only once more… Let. Her. Go!' Ron stared him down for a few seconds more and then moved aside. Hermione didn't look back. She was shaking with rage and fear. Ron had truly looked deranged.

She ran to the bathroom and immediately splashed water on her face in order to get in some kind of control. What was becoming of Ron?

It took all of ten minutes for her to calm down enough to actually use the bathroom and then she hurried back to the class room. She wondered what Snape would say to her being late. She entered the room without a word and hurried to her seat. Snape looked up at her, but said nothing. Nothing at all. She wondered if he would detain her after class.

The next hour was quiet. The only voice in the room was Snape's and that of the occasional student answering a question. Harry looked concerned at Hermione's countenance. Even Malfoy shot her looks of questioning now and then. But it was all Hermione could do to keep herself together in class.

When lunch time came, Harry touched her arm. 'Are you alright?' Malfoy leaned in to hear her answer, but Snape interrupted.

'Ms Granger, I would like to see you before you go to lunch.' He did not look up from his work as he spoke. Hermione felt her stomach drop to her shoes. She didn't think she could take another unpleasant incident. Harry looked volumes of sympathy before he got up to leave, and then the room was empty except for Hermione and Snape. She walked to his desk with her heart in her shoes.

'Professor Snape,' she said. 'You wished to see me?' Snape looked up and his expression gave nothing away.

'Yes. I merely wished to know if you are alright after your confrontation with Mr Weasley in the hall.' His tones were even and she did not sense animosity.

'Yes, I'm fine.' There was little conviction in her voice. But what else was there to say? It had happened and she had dealt with it.

Snape laid aside his quill and folded the parchment before him on his desk. His full attention was on her now. 'Ms Granger, I will make a suggestion. I hope you will be intelligent enough to take it.' He sat back in his chair. She waited. 'I do not think you should wander about the castle alone from now on.' Hermione's eyes widened.

'Why ever not?' Her voice squeaked a little.

'Because I do not think you are entirely safe. What you have chosen to do concerning the Slytherins has made you a target. And I think Ron Weasley could be a danger to you now.' He was observing her and the effect his words were having on her now.

'What?' She felt confusion rise up in her. 'No… Professor, Ron is a little off here, but he is not a danger to me! I mean, he would never really hurt me, sir. I am sure of it.'

Snape leaned forward in his chair. 'Ms Granger, you forget I was in the hall when he accosted you. I have seen men who are in a dangerous mood. I have been one myself. He was quite serious, I assure you.' Hermione began to protest again, but Snape stopped her with a hand gesture. 'No, now I am quite earnest, Ms Granger. I do not know what happened to Mr Weasley to make him go so far off, but I assure you he shows all the signs of being unsafe… especially to your person. He is jealous and very angry. He sees your work as in direct opposition to him. He sees what you are doing as a betrayal. He is not thinking clearly. I tell you, you must take precautions.' Snape's voice and face were now fully engaged. He was definitely serious. Hermione felt terrified. 'Ms Granger,'

Snape's voice softened. 'A lot of strange and sad things can happen after a war, Ms Granger. People change. People you would never imagine can and do go all wrong, because the pressure is just too much. I believe the Muggles call it post traumatic stress syndrome. Have you heard that term before?' Hermione nodded. She felt numb. 'You have to consider that Ron Weasley might be suffering some sort of psychosis. He was never really very strong, Ms Granger. You and Potter have pretty much propped him up for years. I think he may have just snapped after the war. I think you must prepare yourself for very bad things to happen with him. I hope you will heed me and not go about the castle without Potter or someone else with you at all times. I have given you fair warning…'

Hermione stood dumbly before the professor. She knew him to be a bastard, but also to be a great spy. He had skills she knew could only be of help to him in assessing Ron's case. She knew she had to take his words seriously.

'Alright, Professor,' she said plaintively. 'I will speak to Harry about staying with me when I am out of Gryffindor tower.' Snape nodded his approval. But he stopped her again. 'Ms Granger, however misguided I think your actions are just now, I now believe you are sincere in them. I have been watching all of this unfold for the last few days. And I know you have even met with Mr Malfoy.' He paused and looked down at his desk for a moment, and then looked back up again. 'I wish you luck in your quest.'

'Thank you, Professor Snape,' Hermione said sincerely. 'That means a lot.' Then she smiled and turned to go.

She did not see him following her with his eyes. For once he was not unreadable.

When Hermione got to lunch, Harry was there asking all kinds of questions. She shared with him what had occurred between her and Ron and then what Snape had said. Harry had been quicker to take Snape's warning seriously. He agreed that Hermione was not to wander about unattended.

At some point, Hermione noticed that Malfoy was watching her and Harry converse, with a definite curious look on his face. She debated for a few minutes whether or not to walk over and fill him in, but decided that would be too much too soon. The school was abuzz, no doubt, with all that had occurred in the N.E. class. Let them chew on that for awhile. It might be too much for their fellow classmates to see Malfoy and Hermione rubbing shoulders in the Great Hall. Slow and steady was the key here, she felt.

Several times, while Hermione was eating her lunch she noted Ron staring at her, a malicious look in his eyes. It made her stomach twist to see it. And to see the growing number of boys, and even some girls, that were apparently aligning themselves with him. Ron and his 'gang' now took up a whole table in the hall. Hermione felt amazed that none of the teachers were doing anything about it. But then, Malfoy had said that attacks were very covert and the gang left no evidence of their antics. None of the Slytherins had apparently reported the ill treatment they were enduring. Hermione imagined they were being threatened with more of the same if they did.

As if Harry was reading her mind, he spoke to her along the lines of her thoughts now. 'Ron is really starting to worry me, Hermione,' he said soto voce. He did not even look up from his plate. 'Look at him! He's like some kind of kingpin with all his followers. And if you could hear the stories I'm hearing…' He let out a whistle through his teeth and shook his head gravely.

'What IS going on, Harry? I mean, how bad is it?' She cringed as she asked. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

'Pretty bad,' Harry answered. 'They're even picking on the 1st through 3rd years. I guess they mean to teach them their place early. They use magic and physical means to beat up on people. And I have heard Ron and Seamus bragging about it amongst their followers. No one says anything to the teachers, though, because they don't want to be treated even worse.'

'That's ridiculous, Harry! We have to report what we know, don't we? It is the best thing to do.' Her eyes were wide.

'Well, look at it this way, Hermione. We report it and the culprits and victims both deny it… then what? No, I don't think that's the answer.' Hermione hadn't thought of this.

'Then what do we do? I can't just sit here while Ron and his thugs beat up on 1st years!'

Harry thought a moment. 'Well, I guess you could tell Snape. He might be able to think of something. It is his house, after all. Maybe he could get them to fess up and implicate the gang.'

Hermione smiled a little. 'Yes, that may be the thing. Hmmmmm. Ok. I will talk to him after class if at all possible. I am sure he would want to know in any case.' She felt better knowing at least one teacher would know what was happening.

'Good,' Harry said. 'I guess we had better get back to class.'

'Yes, I guess so.' Hermione had barely eaten once again. But at least the heaviness in her chest was gone.

The final hour of N.E. class was fairly uneventful. She felt Ron's eyes upon her every time she spoke to Draco or one of the other Slytherins. This made her uneasy, but she also felt pretty good about how things were going. The Slytherins were still guarded but at least they spoke to her. None of them mentioned what was happening. It was just as though they were all in agreement and that was all that was necessary. Malfoy was peaceable, even a little congenial. But she could not tell if it was an act or the real thing. She supposed it didn't matter, really. So long as the rest of the school got the right impression.

After class, Hermione tentatively approached Snape as Harry had suggested. She watched as he continued to write notes on parchment and ignore her completely. Finally she spoke. 'Sir, I need to talk to you, please. It's about the Slytherins.'

Snape slowly put his quill down and folded his hands on the desk top. He did not speak, so Hermione took the liberty. 'Ron has gotten together a group of students and has been regularly persecuting the Slytherins. Harry says they are using magic and physical means. No one is reporting it because they don't want more of the same…

'I know…' Snape interrupted.

Hermione looked shocked. 'You know?'

'Of course.' Snape said this without mockery, which shocked Hermione even more.

'Well, what do you think we should do about it, sir?' she asked, figuring it was a logical question.

Snape stood abruptly. 'YOU will do nothing. Leave this to me, Ms Granger,' he growled.

'But, sir…'

'I said, leave this to me!' He punctuated each word sharply. 'I am watching and I will catch the culprits soon. Then no Slytherin needs to tell anyone what is happening, thus avoiding backlash. And believe me, I will see to it that the culprits are properly handled.' Snapes eyes were like black tourmaline. And his mouth took on a hard line that made his lips nearly invisible.

'Ok,' Hermione said uncertainly.

'And do not forget to keep yourself safe,' Snape continued. 'No lonesome wandering.'

'No, sir.' Hermione agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione began to see encouraging progress amongst her schoolmates. Especially among the younger students. Everyone was treating each other better on some subtle level. And some of the students were forming real friendships. Malfoy and Hermione met regularly to talk about what was happening. And Harry had even been to a few of their meetings. The fact that Malfoy and Harry could be in the same room together without bloodshed was a miracle and boded well for the project at hand, Hermione felt.

The only issue was that Ron and his gang kept attacking the Slytherins. They were taking it reasonably well. But Hermione could feel the tension. Harry had tried 3 times to talk to Ron, but Ron refused to be reasonable. And the last time Harry tried to say something Ron refused to even hear him out. Harry seemed convinced Ron had gone off his nut.

But the day that Molly Weasley's howler showed up at the school to 'talk' to Ron about the rumours she was hearing was the day when Hermione got really concerned about Ron's mental/emotional state.

It happened in the Great Hall at breakfast, just like the first time Ron had gotten a howler from his mum. Harry and Hermione were sitting at a table eating and studying their N.E., all according to Hermione's wonderful study schedule. And Ron was sitting at the fire with his usual cohorts. They were whispering to each other and looking surreptitiously around them. Hermione wished she could be a fly on the wall. She was sure they were up to something.

The owl dropped the howler and Ron's face went white. Hermione almost felt sorry for him. He got up, apparently hoping to avoid a public scene by leaving, but the letter ripped itself open and Molly's voice could be heard shrieking across the huge room.

'Ron Weasley! What is this I hear about your vigilante against certain factions at school? I raised you better than to have you running around being prejudiced and violent. I have done my research well and have it from a very reliable source that you are acting like a common thug! And I just will not stand for it! This will stop immediately or we will bring you home, N.E. or no N.E.! I will be watching!'

The howler tore itself up and Ron sat staring at in disbelief. Then his eye fell on Hermione, who gave him a blank look. 'You!' he growled. He stood and pointed at her. 'You are the 'good authority' Mum is talking about, aren't you?' Harry stood now, too, just to let Ron know that Hermione was not alone. 'Oh, and there is the great Harry Potter, at your side as always!' Ginny, who had been sitting next to Harry also stood up, glaring her brother down. 'And you have turned my family against me! Hermione, how could you!' Ron said caustically. 'You won't get away with this!' And with one last malicious glare, he stomped from the room.

Malfoy was at the Gryffindor table in seconds. 'Merlin, he was pissed! Was it you, Hermione? Did you tell his Mum what he has been doing?' Malfoy's eyes were snapping.

'Yes,' Hermione said weakly as she fell back to her seat. 'I thought she could put the fear of god into him and he'd stop. But that was the old Ron. The new Ron is just made worse by what he sees as my meddling. What have I done?' Harry rubbed her back.

'Don't worry, Hermione,' Harry said. 'We'll protect you. He looked at Malfoy, who nodded staunchly.

'I know,' Hermione smiled weakly. 'But I am thinking of the Slytherins. What if he steps up his campaign against them, just because I made him angry.

'If he does,' Malfoy began. 'I don't think I can hold my housemates back from retaliating. They are really sick of patching up our youngsters.'

'I know,' Hermione moaned. 'Oh, this could all blow up in our faces if something doesn't happen soon.'

Malfoy looked dubious. 'Yes … but maybe he'll get himself caught. Maybe he'll get careless.' Harry looked at Malfoy incredulously.

'Yes, maybe he will…' Harry was clearly thinking.

'What is it, Harry?' Hermione asked. Malfoy was clearly interested, too.

'Well, you told Snape about what Ron and his gang have been doing, right?' Harry's eyes were alight.

'Yes…' Hermione answered questioningly. 'But he said he can't do anything until he catches them doing … something … wrong…' All of a sudden the light dawned in Hermione's mind. 'Of course!'

'Exactly!' Draco said, smiling.

'Yes,' Harry said, nodding. 'I think it's time we did a little planning of our own… We bait Ron and his cohorts and have Snape on hand to "catch" them.' Harry made quotations in the air with his fingers. 'See?'

'Brilliant, Harry! Utterly brilliant!' Hermione felt that there was some hope at last.

'Yes, not bad, Potter.' Draco's voice was less grudging, and more impressed. 'And I'm sure I can talk one of my house into being the bait. They would love the sneak factor!'

Hermione nudged Draco with an elbow and looked slyly at him. 'Why not you, Draco?' she asked with an innocent smile. 'You could do it.'

Draco coloured. 'That would be a little obvious, don't you think? I mean, I know Weaselby is stupid, but he might not trust things and fall into the trap if I'm involved.'

'He has a point, Hermione,' Harry said seriously. 'This needs to be planned carefully. Ron and his ever growing gang have managed to avoid being caught so far, even though there are rumours everywhere. Snape isn't the only teacher on guard either. But somehow, some way, none of the teachers has been able to prove anything or catch them in any way.'

'True,' Hermione countered. 'Ok. We have to be smart then. We will have to use a lesser known Slytherin. Someone Ron would not feel at all threatened by.'

'Right,' Draco said. 'I think it should be a first year. I know the very one. Adelman Ziskin. He's cocky and tough and mouthy. His father went to Azkaban for participating in the killing of Minister Scrimgeour at the beginning of the war. That ought to make Weasley see red.'

'He does sound perfect. All he would have to do is bait Ron a little … in some secluded spot … of our choosing of course,' Hermione said, She had a faraway look in her eyes as she formulated a plan.

'Do you think he'll do it?' Harry asked. 'This Adelman Ziskin?'

'Of course he'll do it,' Draco answered, an edge of command to his voice. 'I guarantee it.'

'Ok,' Harry said. 'Then, Hermione you had better see if Snape is agreeable to the plan. He may not be, you know. Putting students in danger and that sort of thing…'

'Oh!' Hermione wailed. 'I never thought of that. But he has to go for it. It's the perfect plan.'

'You can convince him,' Draco said airily. 'If anyone can, it'd be you.'

Hermione smiled at Draco's offhand compliment. 'I will certainly try.'

Hermione decided to approach Snape after class. The sooner the better, she thought. Draco had promised to speak to Adelman as soon as possible. And Harry was thinking on exactly how to execute this plan. For one thing, they had to find a secluded spot in which to enact it, and then they had to find a way to lure Ron and his minions to that spot.

So, directly after class, Hermione found herself standing in front of Snape's desk once again. He did not attempt to ignore her this time.

'Ms Granger, you seem to be making it a habit to bother me after class these days. Any particular reason why?' His tone was a bit harsh, but his face was not as hard as it had been in their past encounters. Something about that puzzled Hermione. So much so that she stood looking at him for a full five seconds before speaking.

'I'm sorry to bother you, sir,' Hermione began. 'But I think what I have to say is rather important. May I sit?' Snape nodded and magically moved a desk chair to the front of his own desk, indicating it with his hand. Hermione sat and proceeded. 'Draco, Harry, and I have been talking. And we think we have come up with a pretty good plan to catch Ron and his gang red-handed in their recent activities.'

Snape smiled a rather condescending smile. 'Let me guess,' he said nastily. 'You want to bait Weasley by setting up a Slytherin to provoke him into acting.' Snape's eyes bored into her, and Hermione felt her colour rising.

'Yes,' she said, barely keeping her tone cool. 'How did you know?' She could have pinched herself for how juvenile that sounded.

'Elementary, Ms Granger,' Snape let the smile drop. 'I knew sooner or later, if I did not manage to catch them on my own, you would want to force Weasley's hand.'

'Wow… Well, without further preamble then, what do you think?' Hermione tried to act as though the outcome of this conversation did not concern her much. She knew by the look on Snape's face that she was failing miserably.

'I think we would need to be very careful, or the whole thing could blow up in our faces,' he said slowly. 'I do not think it the best plan, but I think it is all we have got. I wish it did not have to be this way.' Hermione could tell he was choosing his words carefully for some reason. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask why, but she refrained.

'Well, Draco thinks he has found the perfect candidate to bait Ron. Adelman Ziskin.' She paused to let Snape assimilate the name.

'Ah, yes… Good choice,' Snape agreed. 'His father's crime would definitely incite Weasley's skewered sense of justice. And that boy has a mouth that never stops.' Snape seemed to be getting more comfortable with the plan now. Hermione felt pleased.

'Yes, so Draco says,' Hermione countered. 'We just need to figure out where to do this and how to get Ron there at the right time.' Hermione sighed. 'Any ideas?'

Snape sat for a moment or two pondering. 'Well, I think that's simple enough. Adelman can bait Weasley in the the Trophy room, where I will send him and his mates for one of their many detentions.' Snape said. 'Lots of places for the rest of us to hide in that room until the appropriate moment. Adelman may have to take a hit or two to make this thing iron clad…'

Hermione looked shocked. 'Are you serious, sir?' Snape nodded.

'Of course! I cannot stop Weasley and his gang by reporting that they only chased Mr Ziskin. That would get us nowhere. We are trying to prove that all the rumours we teachers have been hearing but could never verify are true. It seems to me that Mr Weasley and his friends are so far gone that the only way to stop them is to get them caught doing something expulsion worthy. If they are caught physically accosting Mr Ziskin, the rest of the Slytherins who have suffered the same treatment will feel safe to come forward, too. Headmistress McGonagall will have no other recourse but to expel any and all participants in such shenanigans.'

Hermione sighed. 'Yes, I suppose you're right. I don't like it, though.'

'Neither do I,' Snape said softly.

And Hermione knew that he was thinking that the Slytherins always had to take 'the hit'.

Hermione met with Draco and Harry shortly after her talk with Snape and told them what he had said. Draco reported that Adelman Ziskin had agreed to be the bait. He was in fact looking forward to it. Draco had already figured that Adelman might have to sustain some kind of injury and had told him so. Adelman was not worried, apparently. He just wanted to get the Slytherin tormentors caught and disabled.

The day was set for Wednesday … five days away. That gave Adelman time to make himself known to Ron. Adelman was instructed to do some little things that would cause Ron to make him a target. Hermione was amazed at Adelman's chutzpah. He played Ron just right. Hermione watched as he called Ron a 'ginger weasel' in the fourth floor corridor and made a very rude gesture to enforce the insult. He did it when teachers were present, so all Ron could do was glare at him. Then, the next day, Adelman pretended to trip and spill his orange juice on Ron's head at breakfast. Ron shot up, but mindful of the teachers at the teacher's table, could only pretend to accept Adelman's mockery of an apology.

Adelman kept up the pressure every day of the five before the big event, but always when teachers were present. He got reprimanded a few times, but that was it. Hermione felt the teachers were glad to see a Slytherin getting a little of his own back. Though, Headmistress McGonagall warned him he could 'get hurt' if he didn't find a new target.

Little did she know…

Finally, the night arrived for Adelman to really dig into Ron and his gang of thugs. Snape had indeed arranged for Ron and his cohorts to serve one of their detentions in the Trophy room, cleaning and polishing. Hermione, Harry, and Snape had hidden themselves behind tapestries and in alcoves around the room. Fortunately, it was a big room and full of shadows. Harry and Hermione had agreed to stay hidden while Snape and Adelman handled things. Snape told them not to show themselves unless something went horribly awry.

At 8 PM, Ron and his group arrived. They were rowdy and there was a fair bit of tension in the air. Adelman was slated to pass by the room in 15 minutes, pretend to hear a noise in the room, and stop to look in out of curiosity. Hopefully, all would progress quickly from there.

Hermione was hiding in her own space behind a tapestry depicting some famous Quidditch match or another. Her stomach was twisting and turning. She did not want anything to go wrong, but something about the whole thing made her edgy. She kept telling herself that with Snape there she need not worry. He would not let things go too far, but at the same time … she just could not shake this bad feeling inside.

She looked at the clock mounted above the doors to the Trophy room. She had a perfect view of it from where she was hiding. It was 8:15. Ron and his crew were tossing trophies around and hooting and hollering like hooligans. Suddenly, Adelman's blonde head popped up behind a crack in the doors. He appeared to take in the scene before him for a moment and then…

'Oy! Aren't you tossers supposed to be cleaning those damn trophies? What? Are you to stupid to know you're in detention? Hahahahahahahaha!' He pulled a distinctly repulsive face. Hermione was impressed. 'What a bunch of hopped up prats! Acting like a bunch of rum drunk monkys! No idea why ANYONE would be afraid of you!' Then he stepped fully into the room seemingly to show that he was not afraid.

Ron threw down the rag he had in his hand and bellowed. 'I've had all I'm going to take from you, you Slytherin filth!' His 4 cohorts, two of which were Dean and Seamus, had fallen in behind him, apparently ready for action. Adelman just stood his ground.

'What you gonna do, then, boys?' he shouted tauntingly. '_Polish_ me to death? Hahahahahahahaaha!'

Zing! 'Reducto!' Ron yelled. The spell hit Adelman square in the chest. He flew back and hit the doors with a crack. Then he slid to the floor, momentarily stunned. Hermione gasped, her hand to her mouth, as she watched the ruffians rush toward the fallen Adelman, spitting with rage. Ron picked up the smaller boy by the front of his robes and pinned him against the doors. 'Not so damn cocky now, are you snake shit! Got you right where we want you now!' Hermione was terrified! Where was Snape why was he not stopping Ron? She knew she was supposed to stay hidden. But maybe something had happened to keep Snape from appearing. And where the hell was Harry?

Ron was slamming Adelman against the doors over and over. Hermione could hear the breath leaving his chest forcefully. She could stand no more. She stepped out and just at that moment saw Snape doing the same. But it was too late. Snape shouted at Ron to 'cease and desist roughing up the boy', Ron spun around with Adelman still in his hands and his eye fell immediately on Hermione. The look of shock on his face turned to a nasty kind of knowing.

'You set me up, Hermione!' Snape's eyes shot to Hermione. He was furious.

'Ms Granger, I told you to stay hidden!'

It took that split second of inattentiveness on both their parts for Ron to drop Adelman and whip out his wand and direct it at Hermione. 'Sectumsempra!' he yelled. 'You traitorous bitch!' Harry jumped out of his hiding place behind a suit of armour.

'Stupefy!'

Ron's body shot back and knocked his friends over like a bowling ball to bowling pins. Hermione crumpled to the ground. Searing, tearing pain ripping through her. She could feel the warm blood oozing from her torn skin. She felt faint.

She was not aware of anything after that, except for Snape's hands on her … gentle but sure … his voice murmuring a counter spell … his eyes flashing with what seemed to be fear and … something else…

She could hear Harry rounding up Ron and the other ruffians. She wondered if Adelman was alright… then she went mercifully unconscious.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she was in a bed in the hospital wing and Harry was with her, holding her hand and looking very pale. 'Hermione!' he gasped. 'Thank god!'

'Where's Snape?' she rasped. And she felt surprised at her first words. Harry looked slightly puzzled, too.

'He was just here. He has been here the last twenty-four hours. I sent him to get Madam Pomfrey. You were restless and I thought you needed something for pain. Hermione nodded. Her body felt like it was on fire.

'How bad am I?' her voice was small, her eyes wide.

'Not bad,' Harry said unconvincingly. Hermione nodded again. She would not press.

Just then, Snape returned with a vial of potion clutched in his hand. He moved to Hermione's side without a word.

'Where's Madam Pomfrey?' Harry asked.

'She is tending to Adelman just now,' Snape said as he lifted the vial to Hermione's lips. 'Are you in pain?' he asked almost solicitously. His eyes held that unnamable something again.

'Not much,' Hermione lied. She did not want to worry Snape further. Harry looked knowing. 'How is Adelman?'

'Drink your potion,' Snape ordered gently. 'Adelman will live. One cracked rib and a concussion. But he is feeling pretty good about his part in all this. He is talking nonstop about it, in fact.' He tipped the vial and Hermione dutifully swallowed the thick dark liquid.

'I'm sorry, sir…' Hermione began. But Snape's eyes looked hard. It was obvious he was angry with her for not staying hidden as he had asked, but he was torn by his concern for her well-being as well. 'Wretched spell,' he murmured as he finished pouring the potion into her mouth. 'I wish I had never come up with it…'

'Am I very torn up?' she asked, trying for a light tone. Snape shuttered his face.

'Not very.'

'That makes liars of both you and Harry,' Hermione observed. Snape looked at her and then at Harry.

'Alright, then,' he said in a firm tone. 'The truth of the matter is that Sectumsempra is a spell whose effectiveness depends on the intent of the caster. Apparently Mr Weasley had a lot of intent to harm you. The cuts from the spell … well, some of them … went as deep as the bone. And even some of your internal organs were mildly afflicted.' Hermione's eyes widened. Snape blew out a breath. 'You could have died, Ms Granger, very easily. You are still not out of danger even now.' His eyes were shadowed now. Hermione heard Harry's sigh.

'You mean … I could still die?' she asked with a surprisingly steady voice.

'Ms Granger, I will not let that happen,' Snape said in a tone that brooked no argument. 'That is what I want you to concentrate on. I will not let you die.' His eyes were piercing. She felt her heart lighten at his words. She found that she trusted him. She believed that she would not die on his 'say so'.

'Alright,' she said meekly.

'Is the pain better?' Snape asked, as he stoppered the vial and laid it aside.

Hermione felt almost pain-free and suddenly sooooooooo tired. 'Yes,' was all she said, and then she slept.

The next few weeks saw Snape spending a great deal of time with Hermione. When Hermione was finally declared out of danger, Snape's visits were only hampered by his classes. He brought Hermione her assignments and helped her to complete them. When they were not working, they talked and read from potions journals and other books on subjects of interest to both of them. And … Hermione finally got a chance to properly apologise for her deplorable behaviour in the Shrieking Shack when Snape had supposedly died. Snape was surprisingly mild about it all. It was as if he had forgiven her already.

Ron and his gang of thugs had indeed been expelled and the Aurors had visited Hermione to ask her for her statement on what he had done to her. She had asked them to let it go, but they said that was impossible. He was being held at the Ministry. Ron was to be brought up on attempted murder charges. She must say what she knew on the matter. With a saddened heart, Hermione gave her statement. She worried what would happen to Ron. And she worried because she did not want to stand against him in court. She and Snape talked a great deal about that. He promised to be there when she testified. And he would likely be testifying, too.

She knew this had to be even more of a trial for him. He had told her about how someone, he still did not know who, had found him in the Shrieking Shack and had done all that was possible to save him, up to and including disapparating him to St Mungo's for treatment. He had, of course, had to stand trial for Dumbledore's murder and other assumed crimes, but Harry had provided the memories that Snape had given him, and those memories had exonerated him.

He had hated the whole courtroom atmosphere. He had known that if they had wanted to, the ministry officials could have found a way to detain him. But Harry had insisted on fair treatment, and no one was about to go against the wishes of the boy who lived … twice.

It had taken Snape a long time to reconcile himself to the fact that Harry Potter had ultimately been the one to save his miserable life…

Hermione felt privileged to have Snape's confidence. But it really puzzled her. Why was he being so friendly to her? Why was he allowing her such confidences? Arguably the most intimate details of his life? She didn't dare ask him. But still she pondered these things in her heart.

Until one day when she and Harry had a talk…

It was shortly before she was to be released from the hospital wing. She was in fact to be released the very next day, and Snape had insisted on seeing her to her new quarters. Headmistress McGonagall had arranged for a more private setting in which for Hermione to recover. And Snape had made it clear he would help her to them.

'But why would he do that?' Hermione asked Harry. 'I am sure he has better things to do than that.' She shook her head.

Harry was looking at her incredulously. 'You're kidding, right? I mean, you are aware of Snape's feelings for you. Are you not?'

Hermione gaped at him and spluttered.

'Apparently not,' Harry said grimly.

'Feelings? You are implying Snape has … deeper … feelings? For me?' Hermione's voice squeaked. Her cheeks held more colour in them than they had in weeks.

'Hermione, really!' Harry said. 'Do you think a man spends all the time Snape has spent with you if he doesn't have 'deeper feelings'? I thought you were intelligent!' Harry looked disbelieving.' Look. I was there when you were initially injured. You should have seen him. He looked frantic.'

'That was just his guilt at Ron using Snape's spell against me.'

'That's what I thought, too.' Harry replied. 'But I observed him in the initial stages of your recovery. He took care of you with the tenderness of a nurse. He spoke gently. I even caught him holding your hand a couple of times. For god's sake, Hermione. Open your eyes! Snape has fallen for you.'

Hermione felt her heart jolt. What Harry was saying was a shock to her system.

But in a strange way, it made sense…

'How could that happen? I mean … how?' Hermione's eyes were pleading.

'Well, I think it is partly to do with what you did for the Slytherins. I mean because you befriended them and spear-headed the effort … I think he came to trust and then admire you. I don't suppose he thinks he has a chance with you, though.'

'Why not?' Hermione asked. Harry looked at her knowingly.

'Why not, indeed?' Harry replied. 'Do you think you could return his feelings?'

Hermione fell into thoughtfulness for a moment. 'Why not? We are both intelligent and have a lot of the same interests. We get along fairly well. I don't see why it couldn't work…'

Harry nodded. 'I agree. But what if he won't speak? What if he is just too unsure of your response and he does not speak?'

'Are you suggesting that I should speak?' Hermione asked guardedly.

'I am suggesting that if you want him, it may be the only way to get the job done.'

'But, Harry…'

'Hermione, this is no time to lose your Gryffindor courage. You may have to go after what you want. I think you will have to be willing to do whatever it takes.'

'Maybe,' Hermione said reluctantly. 'We'll see.'

Harry smiled. He just knew…

The next day, Hermione felt nervous about Snape coming to get her. Now that she saw what Harry saw, she didn't know how to behave around him. And she didn't know what to do about Harry's suggestion that she be the first one to speak of a possible relationship between them. She had not shared with Harry how she really felt about Snape because she felt embarrassed. But, truth be told, since she and Snape had been spending so much time together she had developed deeper feelings for him, too. She had thought she hadn't a prayer of him ever reciprocating, but now she saw that she had been blind. This exhilarated her as much as it made her feel scared.

Could it really work out between them? The age difference was one consideration. And neither of them had a great deal of relationship experience… What if it all went wrong? Hermione was deep in thought when Snape entered the cubicle, so she didn't hear him. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Hermione looked up quickly, as she sat in her school robe at the foot of her bed.

'Good morning, sir,' she said quickly. Snape looked amused.

'Good morning,' Snape answered. 'Are you ready to relocate?'

'Yes,' Hermione said, indicating her carpet bag with all the belongings she had used while staying in hospital. She was unaware she was fidgeting with the edge of her sheet.

Snape looked mildly confused. 'Are you alright? Perhaps you are leaving too soon.'

'No,' Hermione said softly. 'I guess I am just feeling a little tired.'

Snape's eyes narrowed a little. 'I see. Well, perhaps you need to rest a little more before we go. I could come back in a little while.'

'No, let's go now,' Hermione said with a shaky smile. She could not meet his eyes somehow. Snape was non plussed.

'Alright,' he said. And his voice had lost some of its warmth.

_iOh, no!_ Hermione thought. _I've upset him…/i _She forced her eyes up to greet his, and she saw there what looked like hurt. i_Damn!/i_

'I'm sorry, professor,' she said sincerely. 'Everything really is alright. I just am not used to all the activity after all this recovery time.' Snape seemed to relax a little.

'Well,' he said in a more normal tone. 'I got the new uPotions Journal/u yesterday by owl post. We could get you settled for a nap, and later look it over together. Or…' and he averted eyes, pretending to be engrossed in some non existent lint on his robe sleeve. 'I could leave the uJournal/uwith you, if you wish to be alone.'

Hermione smiled a small devious smile. 'Oh… of course… you must want at least one night to yourself, sir. I have taken up so much of your time lately.'

Snape seemed taken aback by that. 'No. I only meant that if you are tired you might wish to be alone.' His eyes were on hers. His face was unreadable, but Hermione was pleased to realize that she could read him well anyway .

'Well, if it's really up to me, sir, I would be glad for you to read the Journal with me tonight.' She softened her tone and looked him straight in the eye as she issued the unmistakable invitation. Snape smiled a little.

'Alright, then. It shall be as you wish,' he said. And Hermione could see he was clearly pleased.

Snape treated Hermione with kid gloves as he saw her to her new apartments and helped her to settle in. He was extremely solicitous, and Hermione found it endearing, if a bit overpowering.

'You needn't hover, sir,' she laughed. 'I won't break.' Snape chuckled a bit, too.

'I know. I am just trying to help.' He put her bag down on the floor next to her bed. Hermione's new room was quiet and simply appointed. She loved having a fire place instead of the old rickety stove in the girl's dorm. It was lit and crackling away. She stood warming her hands before it.

'Perhaps you are ready for that nap,' Snape said.

'I am indeed,' Hermione countered. 'I think I will sleep until lunch.'

'Alright. I will check on you then,' Snape said as he headed to the door. 'Rest well.'

'Thank you, sir.' Hermione said. Suddenly Snape turned and looked at her strangely.

'You know, I think we have been on equal terms since the war. Perhaps we should drop the 'sirs' and 'professors', at least when we are alone.'

Hermione felt her heart leap. 'What would you suggest I call you then?' She wanted to be sure…

'I think Severus will do,' he answered softly. 'When we are not around other students.'

Hermione coloured a bit. 'Then you should call me "Hermione"'. Snape bowed a little bow.

'Rest well … Hermione.' And then he was out the door.

Hermione was exhausted but thrilled. She went to her nap thinking anything was possible now…

Hermione's nap was cut short when Harry came by around an hour before lunch. She let him in looking disheveled and disoriented.

'Sorry, Hermione. Did I wake you?' Harry asked.

'It's alright, Harry. Come on in.' Hermione said groggily.

Harry chuckled. 'Look at you… in your own quarters! How lucky are you?'

'Pretty lucky, I guess,' Hermione answered with a small laugh of her own. Too bad I had to get injured to get it.' Her face clouded a little. 'How is Adelman?'

Harry smiled again. 'From all I can see, he is doing just fine.' Harry laughed again. 'He is telling his story to anyone who will listen, eating like a horse, and generally driving everyone around him crazy. I'd say he's made a full recovery.'

Hermione laughed and felt immediately better. 'Good. Then all is well.'

'He is none the worse for the wear, believe me,' Harry affirmed. 'How are things with you and Snape?'

'Well, Harry, subtlety isn't lost on you,' Hermione gasped, but she was smiling still.

'No, I guess not,' Harry agreed. 'I think you should know that you have apparently softened him up a bit. He is not his usual acidic self in class. Kind of miss the old Snape,' Harry quipped.

'I bet you do,' Hermione beamed. 'We are fine, if there is a 'we'. Severus will be here to check on me at lunch and again tonight after supper to read the Potions Journal with me.'

'Severus, eh?' Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her. 'Does he call you Hermione?'

Hermione reddened. 'Yes…' she said shyly. 'We agreed to be on a first name basis when we are alone.'

'I see,' Harry said teasingly. 'Well, what do you think of my crazy ideas now?'

'I see that you could be right, Harry. I think Severus cares for me.'

'And what about you, Hermione?' Suddenly, Harry was all seriousness. 'Do you care for him?'

'Harry…' Hermione stalled. 'Yes. I believe I feel the same way about him.' Her voice was so quiet it was barely audible.

'Good,' Harry said. 'He is a fine man, Hermione. I am glad you've found someone who is worthy of you.'

'Thank you, Harry,' Hermione said sincerely. 'I'm glad you approve.'

Harry left a few minutes later after properly admiring her new space. Hermione felt her head was spinning. She wondered how she and Severus would finally out their feelings to one another. She wondered if it really would have to be her who spoke first.

Snape came to see Hermione promptly after dinner. Hermione was amazed at how glad she was to see him. He tucked her into a chair before the fire and read Potions Journal articles to her for about an hour. Hermione felt content listening to his voice. She felt grateful to have someone to share one of her passions with.

The room was dark except for the fire and the candle Snape had charmed to hover over his reading material. It was very intimate and it felt safe for confidences. Hermione felt she wanted to speak to Snape about her feelings, but she couldn't quite get herself to do it. She was working so hard on her own thoughts that she forgot to pay attention to Snape's reading.

Suddenly…

'Hermione … Hermione…' Snape's voice was low but insistent. Hermione was snapped back to attention. 'Where did you go? Are you feeling too tired to continue? Should I go so you can go to bed?'

'No,' Hermione said a little too quickly. 'I was just thinking about some things.'

'What were you thinking, Hermione,' Snape said quietly. 'What is the Muggle saying? A penny for your thoughts?'

Hermione felt her face grow warm. 'My thoughts are worth more than a penny,' she said in an attempt to deflect him.

'No doubt they are,' Snape agreed. 'Would it help to know that I have been thinking a lot lately, too?' Suddenly the room was charged. Hermione sensed something important was about to happen.

'You have?' she answered softly. 'What about?'

Snape shifted in his chair. 'Mostly about you … and about me.'

Boy, had Harry been wrong. Snape was not too afraid to speak apparently.

'Really?' Hermione tried to sound encouraging without sounding over eager.

'Really.' Snape was not fooled. Hermione could hear the smile in his voice.

'What about us? What have you been thinking, Severus?' Hermione tried not to choke with the emotion she felt rising up inside her.

She heard Snape moving and saw him leave his chair. Next thing she knew he was kneeling before her in her chair. 'Can you not guess, Hermione?' His eyes were holding hers lovingly. His hands had stole to her lap to take her small hands in his own.

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. 'Severus,' she whispered.

Snape held her hands firmly. 'Are you surprised, Hermione? Or is it offense that you feel?'

'No!' Hermione protested. 'I am not offended at all. I feel honoured. And… I feel the same way you do.' Snape moved closer.

'And what is it that you feel, Hermione? Exactly.' His voice was a caress. His hands were warm and loving. 'Tell me.'

'I love you, Severus,' Hermione said slowly.

Snape suddenly moved in toward her and his lips caught hers an instant later. Hermione melted into him, and let her lips mold to his. She pulled her hands out of his and put them on either side of his face as he kissed her. When he pulled away she saw the love in his eyes.

Then…

'I love you, too, Hermione. '

Hermione felt her heart soar. How incredible that in all that had happened she had found love with Severus Snape. She had lost much, but she had found all she had not even known she was looking for in him. How had it all happened?

Snape was watching her face, and he must have employed a bit of Legilimency because his next statement could not have been more perfect.

'Don't question, Hermione,' he said. 'Just know that we are both where we belong now. It really isn't prudent to wonder too much about it.'

Hermione felt his lips on hers again, and she decided he was right.

When love comes, however it comes, it is a miracle. And, many times a miracle cannot be defined or even understood. The heart wants what the heart wants. And sometimes it sets to work on getting it in mysterious ways…

Hermione had a feeling that with Severus, this was only the beginning of the surprises they were to find along their way.

And she found she was more than fine with that.

iFin/i


End file.
